


Far Away From Home

by RazzlesDazzles



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Feelios, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzlesDazzles/pseuds/RazzlesDazzles
Summary: It's not exactly a secret on the ship that lance is homesick. It is however a secret that he's an omega and he really doesn't want the others to know. Will he actually be able to try and keep this secret with the obvious lack of suppressants? Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first official fanfiction. Please give constructive criticism and enjoy.

Being in an intergalactic space war wouldn't be good for a beta - let alone an omega - Lance knew this. And his lack of suppressants certainly wasn't helping. It's always a little too cold and the entire place smelled like alpha, because Keith never seems to care about controlling his scent.

Of course no one really knew that Lance was an omega; he didn't want to seem weak. He doesn't want to be treated any differently. If they knew he was an omega, they might think he can't fight. Lance curled more into the corner on the far side of the castle he had chosen, the thought of being rejected by his pack filling his head. Maybe it would have been better to tell them. Coran or Pidge might even be able to create something like his previous suppressant, but the fear was just too much. He furiously wiped the forming tears. He has to toughen up. If the other paladins saw him cry it would be too obvious. He hasn't seen any of them cry so he can't. He has to act just like a beta, at least until his scent is back. Lance rest his head on the wall beside him, completely overwhelmed. Lance wished he could cuddle up with Hunk, who while in the garrison was always up for hugs and cuddling. Perhaps even Shiro. God, how he would love to cuddle Shiro. He's the perfect alpha: he's always got his scent under control and doesn't force dominance. The scars covering his body show how strong he really is, adding to his beauty. It's hard not to respect Shiro. Lance still just can't shake the feeling that if he told everyone they won't let him be a paladin anymore. He's already useless enough. They don't need more baggage. The thoughts filling his head made him oblivious to the foot steps coming towards him. 

"Hey buddy," Hunk startled Lance. "Homesick again?" 

Lance blinked before answering all too quickly, "Yeah, you know, the normal. Missing home. When will Zarkon just die, right?" mentally hitting his head off the wall while trying to force a smile and a laugh.

"Okay, well supper's ready, you up for some more food goo?" Hunk offered his hand to the blue paladin. Of course Lance took the hand and, stumbling as he got up, he nodded. He's already made a fool of himself, he doesn't want to make it worse.

After a short silence Lance's curiosity finally got the best of him. "Hey Hunk, I know you know... so why haven't you told the others?" 

Hunk stopped walking and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, also stopping him. "Lance, is this what this is about? You being an omega doesn't make you less of a paladin." 

Releasing a sigh, Lance knew Hunk wasn't stupid; he figured out his second gender the first year they roomed together. "How do you know Keith and Shiro agree with that. What if they think what everyone else thinks about omegas? Or if Allura and Coran think I'm not fit to pilot Blue anymore?"

"Lance," Hunk cut him off, "Coran and Allura don't even understand our second genders, so unless one of the other paladins think that omegas shouldn't be paladins then they won't and they're pack. They won't Lance, they trust you."

Lance deflated. This is why betas are used for debates. They're perfect - sitting on the fence between dominant and submissive. They won't start physical fights, but they won't just let others push them over. It's not that all omegas are pushovers and all alphas start fights but it's just an example. Hunk was right - they are a pack, but that doesn't settle his nerves. 

"Hunk, I can't help it. I just don't want to be even more useless." He couldn't help it, tears were slowly falling at this point. The beta did the one thing he's best at and pulled the other into a hug. 

"Lance, you're not useless. You're a paladin of Voltron. You fly the blue lion, which chose you." Hunk said, trying to calm him down. "Keith's rival, Shiro's right foot. One of Pidge's space brothers. That and you're my best friend. Lance, nobody could replace you! You're anything but useless." 

In response to one of Hunk's pick-me-up speeches Lance was sniffling tears no longer falling, just clinging to his eyelashes now. He nodded and tightened the hug, making sure Hunk knew it definitely helped the Cuban boy.  
"...You ready to get some food now?" 

Breaking apart the two both turned and continued the short walk toward the dining hall, both feeling a little better - although this talk doesn't stop the feeling of anxiety in Lance about telling the others the truth. Even if they might already know - like when everyone knew about Pidge being a girl, well except for Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

After supper, Lance retired to his room almost immediately. This pattern started as soon as he discovered he hadn't brought any suppressants with him. Sure he wasn't planning on going into space via a flying lion, but he was going into town. It's almost seen as irresponsible for an omega to go anywhere without them. That's just another reason Lance has to keep this a secret. He doesn't want his alpha to think he's irresponsible. Wait, not his alpha. Voltron's alpha, Not his. He curled into the pile of blankets he had slowly accumulated over time. It was warm - not as cozy as cuddling - but still warm. His own body heat eased him into an uneasy sleep. 

This sleep however was cut short by the emergency alarm getting set off. Making the lanky omega jump out of the pile and quickly to his feet. Throwing on his paladin armour he ran to the control deck. There stood Shiro, Allura and Coran. Shiro of course being the first one to arrive. Lance wondered if he ever slept, which was swiftly followed by a feeling of pity. Shiro has been through some shit. Things lance can't even imagine. If you looked closely enough it looked like someone almost ripped off one of his scent glands. That would hurt. That's like kicking someone in the nuts. No thanks. On the bright side, it didn't really affect Shiro's scent. Lance could never get enough of that faint trace of coffee, leather and pine. Breaking Lance from his thoughts, Keith burst in. 

"What's going on; is it the Galra?" He asked as Pidge ran straight into his back. Lance internally chuckled. 

"Just a practice. You three were twice as fast as you were on the first one." Allura added, probably only as a way to encourage them to be faster. Then lastly Hunk rushed in.

At least this time everyone was in full armour. Then again, the bunch had on and off attacks and practice runs that they couldn't tell the difference half the time. The exhaustion and lack of proper human needs like normal nutrients was noticeable. Not to complain - it would be worse without food goo - but humans are really complex and need things like B12. Do aliens even know what B12 is? Or even Iron for that matter? 

Speaking of food, Lance felt like he was starving. He could eat all of Kaltenecker. It was almost impossible to locate the cow half the time but he was still here. Somewhere. 

"So, anyone up for some space goo and terribly fake coffee?" Lance offered. He wasn't one for silence among groups of people. Always felt the need to fill it. Even if that means rambling on about random things like how his mama used to make sweet potatoes. If Lance had said his mama made the best sweet potatoes he would be making the biggest understatement. 

"Lance, you feeling okay?" Shiro interrupted the train of thought. "You seem a little distant? If you need to go catch up on some sleep just say."

"I, uhh, no I'm good just - gosh I could definitely use that space coffee." He tried to make an excuse. If the blue paladin had anything to do with it Shiro, would already be eating grapes fed to him by people deemed unworthy for being so close. Beautiful body aside, he's just a cinnamon roll, sweet as fuck. That needs to be covered in sweet, sticky substances. Lance choked on his own spit. What the ever loving fresh hell brought that thought forward?

"Lance, I'm not joking, if you're not feeling well..." Shiro sternly started only to be cut off with one of Lance's better rambles. 

"It's nothing, just thought of what Coran would look like in a speedo! It was about as weird as seeing your uncle in one!" It was almost a shout at this point. His face was as red as Keith's lion. Speaking of Keith, he got front row seats to this fantastic moment. Of course he looked like he was ready to start screaming the lines to a Panic! At The Disco song. Seriously, why does he always look so emo? Okay he did kind of lose Shiro for over a year and was kind of living alone in the desert… He probably has copyrights to being emo.

Lance’s head starts to fill with the normal insecurities. Is he the only one who hasn’t been through something hardcore? The worst he has to deal with is…

“Lance. Lance.” His head snapped towards Shiro. “Do you wanna go get some food now?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Lance responded. The obnoxious train of thought always getting de-railed for whatever reason around the others. The question for help from Shiro - or maybe even Coran - being pushed to the metaphorical back burner.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's not really edited but here it is.

Of course the paladins can’t have a normal day. Maybe, just you know some light training pretending to be an entirely different gender. No, This won’t ever be the case. They didn’t even get to finish breakfast before they ran into the Galra. Who seemed as equally surprised to have run into them. The planets in this galaxy had so interesting tastes. One of those tastes happened to be anything that wasn’t poisonous and/or toxic. Seems like a good place to hide for a couple of day, perhaps even just a night. Lance however isn’t that lucky. As you can tell from the situation he got himself into. From what him and Keith could tell beds weren’t an option tonight. Not only had Red ejected Keith to save him from getting flung around in the cockpit due to damage but for some reason Lance used Blue to pick him up. For reasons unknown to Lance the Galra thought it was a great idea to target Blue causing a couple of system errors and annoyingly typical a crash land on the nearest planet. In which Keith had the genius idea to split up for food. Yes they have a place to meet up if anything happens but still. Lance thinks this plan couldn’t be any stupider, stupid alphas and their unconscious competitions to be better. If Keith knew he probably would have made Lance stay in the cave. 

He picked up the dead creature that resembled a rabbit. Deciding it was good enough the blue paladin turned back to return to the oh so comfy cave. Upon entering he save that as suspected the hot headed boy had something the size of a large cat and even a fire started. 

“Oh, Lance your back. I’ve already started cooking whatever this is.” Keith stated obviously way to in his comfort zone. Seriously He is way to happy to be stuck on some strange planet. 

“Hey Mullet, why didn’t i just stay here? That enough food for half of the blade of marmora.” The darker skinned boy blankly expressed as he sat cautiously. Not wanting to jostle his ribs that were more than likely broken. As always not wanting the others to see him as weak, He might be hiding it.

“More food is better,” The other started before his expression changed “Why do you smell fake? Like … I can’t quite place it?”

 

“I-I-i don’t know what you’re talking about?” Lance responded all too quickly. “Did you hit your head in crash?”

“OH MY GOD! You use suppressants! Which means you’re actually either an alpha or an omega but if you were an alpha your body would have instantly fought of the drugs... “ His very frantic movements seized. He turned to the now a little frightened omega. “Holy shit, Lance, Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Keith started inspecting Lance presumably for injuries. “Do you even know how easily omegas get hurt?” Lance let his face fall into an unimpressed one. “Shiro will kill me if he knows and you’re hurt. Wait, Why are you making that face?”

The cuban begins with intense anger in his voice.“Kindly stop manhandling me.” The other drops the arm he had in his hands. “I’m not weaker or more prone to injury just because I’m an omega! Just because I got thrown into the console and probably broke my ribs means literally nothing. This is exactly why no one knows.”

Keith tried to swiftly gain his composure and act like he wasn’t just doing something that could have potentially gotten him slapped. “Look man, I’m sorry” He gives a slight cringe trying to hide his discomfort. “I just- I’m kinda surprised. I know you can look after yourself.”

Lance stopped him but giving him a hug. After all Keith is pack and as an omega he needs to have physical comfort with his pack and hunk isn’t exactly six people. As great as his hugs are. “Seriously please don’t tell Shiro. I don’t want him to take me off the team, Blue is really important to me.”

“I won’t, that’s your job. Not to mention Shiro is literally the best at handling any situation. You being an omega is nothing compared to the time that I-. Nevermind, you don’t need to know that. Just once they find us and we get you into a healing pod tell him. You’re basically a ticking time bomb, full of natural scent and heat that could happen at any moment at this point”

The blue paladin huffed as he looked out the front of the cave, Gazing at his lion who seemed to be peacefully sleeping instead of completely non operational and responded with a little “Yeah, I guess.” before laying down with his back to the other.


End file.
